lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Visor
“Visor” is the alias chosen by a mysterious blind mercenary, whose real name is unknown. His namesake stems from the fact that he wears an optical device called an infra-visor, which allows him to see, so long as he is wearing it. However, he can only see in infrared. Visor is a character in Lookout X. Appearance and Personality Visor is a bald man who wears an infra-visor, a high tech optical device. He is six feet tall and muscular. He generally wears a sleeveless blue jacket, green pants, and boots. During missions, he wears a tactical vest. Visor doesn't talk much. When he does, he usually talks about mission objectives or important business matters. It is difficult to befriend Visor, probably due to his past experiences with fellow mercenaries. Visor has an honor code, even though he is a mercenary. He will not do things that go against his moral compass. Bio Early Life/Hammerhead Guild At some point in life, Visor served in the military. He was also blinded due to an injury. Visor relied on his other senses while working as a freelance mercenary, before he joined the Hammerhead Guild. The Hammerhead Guild operated in Tarkwin, a medium sized town south of Nammerth. Visor acquired his infra-visor, which gave him vision, while working for the Hammerheads. The leader of the Hammerheads was a man called Gust. Initially, Visor held a considerable amount of respect for Gust, though the latter would later betray him. Betrayal One day, Gust broke mercenary codes and killed innocents in one town during a job. Visor confronted Gust about his misdeeds. But Gust didn’t listen, then he and the other Hammerheads left Visor behind. The Hammerheads took all the money from the job and left Visor behind, who was stranded in the desert after Gust destroyed his motorcycle. The Hammerheads lost their status as a guild and disbanded shortly after. Visor embarked on a quest for vengeance by killing some of the former guild members, who had wronged him. He spent some time wandering the wasteland in search of Gust. Joining Nammerth's Guild One day, Visor was walking in the streets of Nammerth. He sat down on a bench and looked for mercenary jobs on a pager device. A raggedy old man approached him, noticing that he was an outsider. The old man asked what Visor was doing in Nammerth. Visor told the man that he was looking for work, to which the old man replied that Nammerth has enough troubles employing its own residents. The old man then realized that Visor was a mercenary and suggested that he look for jobs in Nammerth or in the guild HQ just outside of the city. Visor decided to visit the Nammerth Guild's HQ and thanked the old man for his advice. He then left town. Visor wandered the outskirts of Nammerth in search of the guild's HQ. He scanned his surroundings with his infra-visor. Road workers noticed Visor nearby and stared. One man was walking his mule along the road. The man commented that Visor probably didn't even know how to use the weapons he had. Visor proved the man wrong by successfully shooting some cans and a pack of coyotes. The man then told Visor where the HQ was. Visor used his hover-disc to travel three miles north to the guild's HQ, which was a large brick building. He met Darestorm and told him that he wished to join the guild. Darestorm gave Visor a challenge. Visor demonstrated his firearm accuracy by shooting a dart in mid air with his handgun. The bullet bounced off the wall and hit a dartboard, breaking it into pieces. Darestorm accepted Visor into the guild for this feat alone, noting that many training locations were inaccessible due to recent events. Visor was a special case. Mission to Victora Visor was sent on a mission by Darestorm. He walked into a tavern somewhere one day. The barkeep noticed that Visor and Alpharius, another customer, were mercenaries. He tasked them with hunting a creature called a grimwole in exchange for service. Visor and Alpha agreed to the grimwole. They were instructed that the grimwole was in a cave 1200 meters east of the tavern. Visor and Alpha ventured into the cave, which they soon learned was actually the insides of the grimwole itself. The entrance was closed off when Alpha and Visor fired shots. Alpha and Visor ventured further into the cave. When the two of them fired shots, it caused the cave to rumble. They fell into a chamber, where a corpse was. Alpha and Visor discovered the way out of the chamber by venturing into some liquid in the center of the room, where a hole was. Eventually, they reached another chamber. Alpha spread open a crevice and fell out of the grimwole's body, along with Visor. The two of them landed in the desert and fought the grimwole. Alpha and Visor fired explosive rounds at the grimwole, a hairy worm like creature. They defeated it by firing at its head. Alpha and Visor went back to the tavern with the grimwole. The barkeep cooked the grimwole for them, which was its own reward. Grimwole meat provided extensive amounts of energy to whoever ate it. An hour later, as Alpha and Visor were eating, several people entered the tavern. Tommy LeDron, Kurimuzo Furawa, Masamune, Chryst, and Ricky, who were exhausted, entered the tavern. They were hungry and asked the barkeep for food, though Alpha and Visor took the last meal. Masamune tried to eat some of Visor's food, much to his annoyance. Chryst and the others were exhausted, as they had been sidetracked stopping slavers on a mission to Victora. They learned that Alpha and Visor were also mercenaries, then convinced them to help with their mission. Chryst and the others left the tavern with a full party, once they had recruited Alpha and Visor. The group left the tavern and got in a truck after they ate. They then reached Victora after a while. In the city, Visor was briefly separated from a group when he completed his mission from HQ by delivering an envelope to a government office in the military district. He followed the heat signature of Alpha to get back with the group. He followed the signature to an apartment complex, where the group was meeting. Valencia met with the group and they all discussed plans for an upcoming operation. The group split up. Chryst, Valencia, and Visor were tasked with posing as wealthy heirs in order to buy drugs in bulk. Chryst, Valencia, and Visor went to an area with a guard. The guard asked who they were. Visor told the guard that his name was "Edgar Cloake." Chryst used Valencia's name as her alias, while Valencia used "Elin," as her alias. The guard took them to a mansion in an armored golf cart, where they were introduced to a man in red robes. The man in red robes was a drug dealer named Florence. Visor followed Florence, Chryst, and Valencia into the mansion, where they discussed terms on purchasing drugs. Florence wanted sexual favors from Chryst, Valencia, and even Visor. None of the group felt comfortable with this, though Visor awkwardly got shirtless. Florence was very high from the drugs and had a seizure. He yelled when Valencia stomped on his groin, which alerted guards. Chryst told the guards that Florence had a seizure. The guards told them to wait in another room while they revived Florence. Eventually, Florence entered the room they were in. He took off his robe, telling them that he remembered where they left off. Soon after, Florence fell down and began experiencing more side effects from the drugs. He became aggressive. Chryst advised that they knock Florence unconscious. Visor, Chryst, and Valencia attacked Florence. It was difficult, but eventually they knocked him out after Visor held him in a full nelson. The guards walked in and were suspicious. Chryst managed to lie about what happened to Florence, saying that he injured himself due to being under the influence of drugs. She also said that a raccoon entered the room and got high off of the drugs. Chryst told the guards that Florence gave them permission to enter the mines, where the drug cheet was mined. They followed the guard to an elevator which led to the cheet mines. Once inside the mines, they noticed that child slaves were working down there. Chryst planned on escorting the children out of the mine before blowing it up. Visor killed one of the guards. Chryst and Valencia escorted the children to an elevator. However, the mine was collapsing. Visor's attempt at making a quicker escape by blasting a hole in the ceiling with his plasma rifle, in order to escape on a hover disc, proved to be disastrous. Chryst held up the mine with her telekinesis so that they could all pull up the elevator manually. Eventually, they all escaped in a telekinetic field, which Chryst sent into the courtyard. The mansion was destroyed along with the mines. In the courtyard, they met up with Ricky, Masamune, Tommy, and the others, who had completed their mission of capturing Florence. They all got in the van and headed back to Nammerth, stopping at the tavern on the way back. It was the same tavern that they had met in, which served grimwole. After eating there, they arrived in Nammerth after a few days.In Nammerth, Ricky took Florence into a holding cell. Darestorm arrived and paid the guild members. Skills, Weapons, and Equipment * Infra-Visor - The visor which gives Visor his namesake. The Infra-Visor gives him vision in infrared if he is wearing it. It also allows him to scout out potential enemies. * Tactical Vest - Visor wears a tactical vest for protection. * Martial Arts - Visor is trained in martial arts, which he occasionally uses as a mercenary. He also has experience from fighting in street brawls. * Rifle - Visor's rifle, which has a bayonet and a scope. * Tactical Sidearm X - Visor's custom made handgun. It has a tactical flashlight for aim. * Plasma Rifle * Plasma Grenades * Bowie Knife * Motorcycle * Hover-disc: A hovering disc vehicle which Visor stands on. If it is lost, Visor can call it back to him by snapping his fingers. Category:Humans Category:Role-Play Category:Lookout X Category:Pages added by Scorpionic Category:Mercenaries Category:Males